


The kiss on your nose

by Hyunjjins



Series: Fluffy one-shots [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Han Jisung has anxiety, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Soft kises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, giggles, jisung is sad, jisung just needs a hug, soft, this whole fic is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 13:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyunjjins/pseuds/Hyunjjins
Summary: Jisung has an anxiety attack two days after an accident on stage, that leaves him hurt and humiliated.Minho is there to help.





	The kiss on your nose

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something fluffy for my readers while they wait on the next chapters on my WooChan fic and my HyunLix fic!!  
> Heres some proper Minsung for my Minsung shippers!! I love you guys I hope you like it <3

Jisung rested his head in his hands, colours and patterns swirling against the darkness of his eyelids like a projector screen.

 

The day after the concert left him distorted, his mind still running the scenario over and over, for what seemed an eternity.  
The boy felt himself give in to a desire, letting his knuckles fall in between his teeth, tugging at the skin aggressively to cope with the deafening roar the relapsing illusion. He could hear the chants the cries of fans, the pressure of his forced breath on stage as he rapped into the mic, the feeling of his legs tumbling out from underneath him. Betraying him. 

He remembered the way he felt his knee collide sideways against the cold stage, the way his shoulder hit next, the thrum of cheers resonating through the solid floor and through his soul.  
The blinding lights mixed with the pain and the fear of the situation where a distant yet oh so consuming memory.  
From the angle of the floor, Jisung noticed with fuzzy eyes a fan… her hands shaking close to her heart as she watched him, trying to yell something over the crowd. The fan’s words cruelly snatched into a wave of silence, as his vision blanked.

It had been two days now, his arm and leg were ‘luckily’ still fine, the ache of impact the only thing that lingered. Well… besides the emotional trauma.  
He couldn’t shake the constant disappointment he felt of himself.

 

There was a knock at the door, stirring Jisung from his destructive thoughts.  
He forgot… he was locked in the bathroom. Heaven knows how long he had been sitting on the floor next to the edge of the bath, head rested on the cool porcelain.  
Jisung felt his breath hitch, curling in tighter in on himself, he didn’t want to be seen right now.  
“Jisung… are you in there?” Jisung heard a familiar voice ask, normally he would melt, and come running. But right now, it was the last person he wanted to hear from.  
“Sungie, I know you're in there, can you open the door for me?” there was a pause before the voice lulled to him again, “Please?”

“Go away…” he mumbled, just loudly enough for the person on the other side to hear.

“Sungie, please. We don’t have to talk, I just wanna make sure you’re okay.”

“Are you scared I am gonna cut myself or something?” Jisung snapped with tears blurring his eyes, irritated- why does everyone keep coming to bother him? It was so annoying.

“Yes. I am, I am worried you may hurt yourself, or think things that aren’t true. I like it a lot more when your next to me, where I can reach you and comfort you if you need it… not locked behind a bathroom door where I can’t hold you. Please open the door.” The voice quivered softly over the last few words.

Jisung whimpered, their voice pulling him in before he could think, letting his legs go with a heavy defeated sigh.  
He uncurled himself from the corner of the bathroom, struggling to stand up on his sore leg, and wobbled to the door, using the bench as a crutch all the way shamefully.  
The doorknob turned slowly, the cold metal biting at his skin like a thousand poisoned needles. But he pushed past it, shutting his eyelids as it swung open, a hustle of warm air immediately filling the cold space around him from the hotel room beyond.  
He didn’t want to see his face.  
Instead, he stared at his socked feet, looking at each individual weave of the colourful strawberries that adorned the wool.  
“Baby,” he called, he felt hands hover over his sides, so softly… with such kind intent, voice so sweet and comforting he wanted to cry again.  
“Come here.”  
Jisung didn’t need much prompting, falling into the other boy immediately, breaking down in sobs and pleas to be held and kissed, “Minnie…” he whined through a choked voice, burying his nose close into his neck.  
“I am here baby, it’s okay now.” Minho’s voice thrummed close and comfortingly, stroking up and down Jisung’s back sighing, pressing a series of soft kisses comfortingly into the blonde lock.

“I am s-sorry, h-hyun-hyung.” Jisung said through muffled wails, so tired and exhausted of his own mind, that nothing he said made logical sense- he had no reason to apologise to Minho, he did nothing wrong, he knew he didn’t. But he needed to apologise for something, so someone… because he failed, because he messed up. He just wanted to apologise for something, to make it feel better.  
“It’s okay, shh, shh.” Minho lulled, pulling Jisung up to carry him, hands firmly settled on his upper thigh to keep him off the ground. “Come on, let’s go lie down.”  
Jisung weighed practically nothing in Minho’s strong grip, his rapidly decreasing body fat was slowly coming back now, however, the comeback was over, and it wasn’t constant every day 24/7 training and choreography. He still felt thin.  
The boy wasn’t built as much for dance as Felix, Hyunjin or himself were, he was a rapper, _and so he should stay_ Minho thought with finalisation, brows bought into a firm line as he felt the boy tighten his grip over his shoulders shuddering with a contained cry.

 

They were currently staying at a hotel, supposedly Jisung was staying in the room together with Woojin. But the eldest had given up trying to coach the boy from his room and instead moved to Chan and Felix’s room after giving Minho a call to take his place.  
Woojin knew Jisung would listen to Minho above anyone else, and decided he was in better hands with the dancer than his own.

 

Minho placed him softly on the bed, bending over the now sobbing boy to draw some pillows closer to him. Making sure it was completely comfortable before settling Jisung on his back.  
“Do-don’t leave.” Jisung whimpered, holding tightly onto his black tee, nails scraping lightly against the skin underneath.

“I won’t, baby, I am just going to get your toy.”

Jisung sniffed, letting go of him reluctantly as he leaned away to reach for Jisung’s bag, which he always put in a soft toy that he never seemed to sleep without. When Minho first discovered this about Jisung, he asked why to which they always gave a vague answer too.  
After a while, he asked Chan about it, and apparently, they bought it the day the group debuted as 9 in a tribute and hadn’t been able to sleep without it since.

“Here you go, Sungie,” Minho said softly, nuzzling the little black and white cat toy close into the boy’s arms.  
He sat beside him carefully, watching as Jisung desperately continued to try to wipe away all his tears with the end of his hoodie sleeve. Taking in deep but broken breaths in a desperate attempt to calm himself back down again.  
“It’s okay baby.” He whispered, stroking the soft blonde hair. “Your okay, Minnie’s here now, you can cry, it’s okay.” He repeated.

Jisung sobbed again, it sounded awful, Minho hated seeing Jisung cry, it made his heart ache in ways unexplainable- he was just always so cheerful, seeing someone like Jisung so sad and sounding so weak just wasn’t right.  
Quietly the younger boy began to worm their way back into Minho’s lap, wrapping his arms back around the older boy's torso, nuzzling in close to his neck. Abandoning his toy for Minho instead.

Minho found out quickly since debut that he loved being held and loved getting snuggles of all sorts- may be a habit he picked up from Chan after being cooped up in the JYP studios with 3RACHA all the time. Who knows?  
But it was nice, Minho loved holding his baby close, he loved how tiny he seemed compared to him when he shrunk himself down to fit perfectly in his lap.

 

As Jisung was slowly eased back down into hiccups, Minho pressed a few gentle kisses into the crown of his hair, sensing the end of the hug dawning nearer.  
“S-sorry, hyung.” Jisung croaked as he finally leaned away a little more, rubbing the last few stray tears from his eyes in a desperate attempt look a little more presentable.  
Minho just gave the boy’s thigh a squeeze, thumbing over the texture of their jeans in wordless comfort, staring up at him, intently analysing every detail of his pretty face. His big doe eyes, and cute puffy cheeks, the pouty red lips, and the soft wavy blonde hair that fell across his face messily, and totally unkept. So cute.  
“Do you want to talk about it?”

Jisung shook his head, looking down.

“That’s okay, we don’t have to. Want to watch a movie instead?” 

It didn’t take long for Jisung to smile, Minho knew every trick in the book to make this boy happy, and if making him happy meant movie night, who was he not to suggest it even if he was dead tired and it was nearly two in the morning?  
He pressed a soft kiss on the little squirrel's cheek, “What do you want to watch?” he asked, glad to see the boy smile again.  
“Something silly…”  
“If you say Pororo I will strangle you… but with my love… and affection.”  
Jisung giggled, “Strangle me then.”

Minho grinned, grabbing at their flanks causing him to break into loud laughter and pure giggles, pushing him back against the bed. The boy kicked and thrashed under his nimble little fingers that wiggled his way into his neck and armpits without mercy, Jisung’s giggles filling his ears for the first time in many days.  
“Ah! I regret it, I regret it! I yield, I yield!” Jisung said between gasps as Minho finally allowed him to breathe again, sitting on his stomach proudly. Ohhoho, how the tables have turned.  
Minho leaned down to press a kiss on the boy’s nose, watching delightedly as he saw his face begin to brighten.  
Jisung let out a squeak, hiding his face desperately from Minho’s prying eyes, trapped underneath his weight helplessly, suddenly embarrassed about how he was acting so childish after such a dark and brooding moment.  
He felt another wave of guilt consume him.

“Baby, look at me.” He heard Minho above him coo, “Don’t hide, you’re so pretty when you blush and giggle, I would like to see you.”  
Jisung peered through his ringed fingers, looking up at his hyung with big watery doe eyes through the cracks, his genuine expression making him relax a little more.  
“Can I kiss you, Sungie?” Minho asked.

Jisung let his hands fall away to fiddle with the strings on his hoodie instead after the embarrassment subsided a little, the guilt washing away bit by bit confused by the question at hand.

“I mean… like for real.” 

He blinked, he and Minho had given each other pecks, and forehead kisses, sometimes jokingly… but never before had they actually properly ‘kissed.’ The mere idea of it sent tingles down Jisung’s spine.  
Minho watched as Jisung’s eyes widened, it was like the room had fallen away, and it was only Jisung, it was like he himself even didn’t exist, he was meaningless at this moment- his only focus was on the beautiful boy beneath him.

“Yes.” He breathed, “I would really like that.”

 

Minho wasted no time to slide his hands behind the other’s back, letting his fingers trace over the fabric of his shirt and down his back. Loving how small he seemed under his hands.  
So fragile, and yet so strong he thought, exploring him in completely with his eyes and hands- just to confirm _yes this is real_.  
Jisung looked absolutely adorable, soft hair splayed over the satin sheets, lips looking so fucking pretty and perfect, Minho wanted to scream- but he wanted to kiss him even more, so he quelled his incoherent babbles that dared to spill from his mouth.  
He leaned down and first rested his forehead on his, taking in each little beauty in Jisung’s face, eyes drinking in each undiscovered detail of the rapper’s bare face. Every sun kiss given freckle, star and sparkle of his eyes, he wanted to see it. 

Suddenly he felt Jisung shift as his patience had snapped, his hands falling onto his cheeks, as they held him in place and surged forward to capture his lips sloppily, and desperately. Minho smiled against Jisung’s soft lips that moved unprofessionally against him, breathless and desperate as he pushed back against him to let them relax back on the bed.

He felt the boy sigh when he took over the exchange, running his fingers through his blonde hair lovingly while he made movements to gently nibble at his bottom lip.  
Finally, they pulled apart, Jisung’s eyes blown wide with adoration, lips pouty and puffy from the kiss.

“We should do that again.” He breathed, feeling the rapper’s hot inviting breath breeze over his face, “No homo though-“  
Minho let out a loud laugh, smiling widely at his stupidity “No! All the homo!” he said tapping Jisung's nose cutely. “God you're cute, I love you lots… I hope you know that.”

Jisung giggled, reaching up to wrap his arms back around and behind Minho’s neck, capturing his lips again.

They pulled apart again, “I love you Sungie, please don’t lock yourself away again.”

“I won’t, not as long as you hold the key to my heart-“

“I really will strangle you this time your so sappy, I swear to god-”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3  
> Please leave kudos and comments, it gives me a lot of motivation sksksk uwu  
> (feel free to point out mistakes I may have made, I always read my comments carefully to improve my writing!!! <3!!!)


End file.
